


Middles

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: First Meetings [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: sequel to ‘Beginnings’
Series: First Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620130
Kudos: 2





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Middles

Author: Karen

Pairing: Dawn/Connor

Rating: PG

Synopsis: sequel to ‘Beginnings’

Disclaimer: Not mine and not getting paid for it.

Dedications: Ina, Mel and Jen (but you all knew that right?) and all the peeps on the Unnatural list that keep up the encouragement and happy chat.

  
  


**Middles.**

  
  


Dawn eyed Connor as he stood in front of the store mirror, “And you’re thinking that the whole ‘I’m a big dweeb’ look is good for you because?”

Connor glared into the mirror and into her sceptical blue eyes, “What’s wrong with this one? It’s comfortable and practical and I can move my arms freely if I go into battle.”

Dawn wrinkled her nose, “Yeah, ‘cos that happens to me ALL the time in Math class.” She paused for a minute and then said reluctantly, “Well, apart from that whole demon thing last semester but that was TOTALLY a one off and we had to kill it with a flame thrower anyway. No arm swingage required.”

She met Connor’s eyes in the mirror again, “Look, Buffy is gonna nail my ass to the wall if I don’t bring you back with some decent stuff and if I let you come back with something that looks like it was crapped out instead of stitched together I’m gonna get stuck on stake sharpening detail for a month.”

They both studied the dark brown sweater in the mirror again and Connor was forced to admit in the bright lights of the store it was a bit of a dubious colour. That didn’t mean he was about to give in and let the doll like sister of the Slayer have total control over his new wardrobe though, “And what do you consider decent attire? A nice light pink vest perhaps?”

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and felt her hackles rise, “Yeah, that’s it  _ exactly _ . I look at you and I see the perfect vehicle for pastels and sequins.” She marched to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder spinning him round to face her, “Look, I don’t like you and you don’t like me, that’s cool, but we’re stuck with each other for the rest of the day and I have a job to do here so what say you keep your broody-assed mouth shut and let me do it?”

Connor pushed his face close to hers and spat scathingly, “Or what? You’ll manicomb me to death?”

Dawn looked startled for a moment and then burst out laughing, “It’s manicure, you moron!”

Connor felt his face flush with red and took a step back as Dawn continued to giggle uncontrollably, “Where I come from it’s considered bad manners to laugh at another’s lack of knowledge.”

Dawn raised her eyebrows, “Yeah? Well the way I heard it you got raised in some uber hell dimension and in my experience they aren’t that big on the etiquette. What is it? Daggers at sunrise if you forget the correct way to disembowel and torture your enemy?  _ Please. _ ” She adjusted the fit of her lemon baby tee and smoothed her hands over her slim denim clad hips, “Face it, you need me. Who’s gonna tell you how not to be a big freak and stand out like a vamp at a blood drive if I don’t? Angel? Lorne?”

Connor folded his arms and glared, “Cordelia or Fred can tell me anything I need to know.”

Dawn met him glare for glare, “Oh good choice. I-dwelt-in-a-cave-girl or the girl who inspired the infamous Thank-God-she’s-left-town party, which went on for three DAYS by the way, and was top of the most hated people in town poll for four years running. And that’s including two years that Spike and Angelus lived in Sunnydale and a lot of demons voted.”

Connor sagged briefly and then rallied, “Well what about Gunn and Wesley? They’re both normal, human males.”

Dawn raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Gunn and Wesley? They’re your fall backs?” Connor nodded uncertainly and Dawn rolled her eyes, “Gunn dropped out of school when he was fourteen and then majored in underground street warfare. Not a lot of opportunity for honing the social skills there and Wesley’s ENGLISH. What does he know about going to high school and girls? Big nada. You SO need me.”

Connor’s eyes darted around the store frantically searching for inspiration and then her next words knocked him cold, “Or do you want to spent the next two years of your life a social outcast and hanging out with your Dad? ‘Cos if that  _ is _ what you want, say the word and we’ll go back now, you can get busy bonding and I can start on the whole stake detail I mentioned earlier.”

Dawn grinned in triumph as his shoulders slumped and he said resignedly, “What do you want me to do?” 

  
  


End.

  
  
  



End file.
